Journey To Equestria
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: 5000 years after save the world from Malefor, Spyro and Cynder join the journey to Equestria under the supervision of Gnasty Gnorc to find the gems. (This story is 'separate' from the original that I had created and based from Disney's Pocahontas.)
1. New World Of Equestria

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 1 New World Of Equestria

After save the world from Malefor, Spyro and Cynder returns to Dragon City.

They both lives in peach with many new friends surround them like Flame,Ember and Bianca. Later the new race are come,

the Gnorcs and they quickly become the new ally of the natives of the Dragon Realms. 5000 years later, the new continent had been discovered.

It is a land called Equestria by the natives of its land and the 'New World' for the people in Dragon Realms.

At the Harbor...

"The Serpent is ready now!"Said A Mole name Blink

"The Serpent?"Asked Ember

"Good! We must to make everything ready before the General arrive! And The Serpent is the name of this ship."Said Flame

"Pull the flag up!"Said Atlawa name Atlas and another two Atlawas pull the flag of Dragon Realms up spar of the ship.

"Hey guys!"Said Hunter

"What the? How did you three still alive?"Asked Flame

"Surprise huh?"Asked Sparx

"My girlfriend is a sorceress."Said Hunter and he's kiss Bianca on her cheek.

"Ohh... Hunter."Said Bianca

"Your freezing spell is the best spell ever!"Said Hunter

"But I still don't like that accident!"Said Bianca

"But I think it is the best accident ever!"Said Hunter

"Ahem! This is the ship for the adventurers! Not for the romance couples!"Said Manweersmall name Gutt

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Hunter

"Hey guys look!"Said Blink and he's point to the two dragons that walk towards to the ship.

"Do you thinks they are Spyro and Cynder?!"Asked Atlas

"Are you gonna come with us too?"Asked Middle Gnorc name Terror

"I'm sure they will!"Said A Green Dragon name Typhon

"Of course they will too!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter name Doom

"You can't fight the Savages of Equestria without Spyro and Cynder!"Said A Cheetah name Gorl

"For the Dragon Realms. We do everything for it!"Said Cynder

"And we always do that!"Said Spyro

"Quick! The General has come!"Said Huge Gnorc name Vandal and the Huge Green Gnorc

name Gnasty Gnorc ride a Dreadwing with his servant name Terk.

"Is everything ready?"Asked Gnasty and he walks on the ship with his servant.

"Of course sir!"Said Gorl

"Good! Foods,weapons,animals to use for."Said Gnasty

"Hope this is perfect for you sir!"Said Gutt

"Of course it's perfect! Now... no more time to waste! Sail the ship!"Said Gnasty

"Sail the ship!"Said Flame and Atlas and his men pulls the ankle up from the sea.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a New World to settles!"Said Gnasty

Meanwhile in Equestria at the Beach near the Smokey Mountain...

"Hey Twilight."Said Spike

"Is anything wrong with our Princess Twilight?"Asked Applejack

"Hi Spike. Hi Applejack and we're friends. You can call me Twilight."Said Twilight

"What're you doing?"Asked Rarity

"Looking at the ocean."Said Twilight

"Why?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I know why! Because she want to swim!"Said Pinkie Pie

"No Pinkie Pie. I just wonders what on the other side of the ocean."Said Twilight

"I know what it is! Empty ocean!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Are you... sure about that?"Asked Twilight

"Do you think it will have an undiscovered land on the other side of the ocean?!"Asked Applejack

"That is so very funny! Even for me!"Said Rarity

"I don't think like that girls. I had a feeling... somethings are coming!"Said Twilight

"Come on! Our vacation time is over now. Must go back to Ponyville tomorrow."Said Applejack

"Aww! But it's so fun at here!"Said Pinkie pie and she's go with the other into the hut, leave Twilight sits on the shore alone.


	2. The Settlers Arrive

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 2 The Settlers Arrive

Next day, Twilight and her friends leaves the hut near Smokey Mountain back to Ponyville.

50 miles away in the south from where they are, the settlers from the Dragon Realms had arrive.

"As one of the members of the Councils of Seven of the Dragon Realms, I, General Gnasty Gnorc announcs that this place, trees, animals

and its resources are the under the rules of people of the Dragon Realms! Name of this land... Fangtown!"Said Gnasty

"YAY!"Shouted Everyone

"Now ladies and gentlemen! Our journey has end now but our work are just start! We're here for the gems!"Said Gnasty

"Umm sir... are you forgetting something?"Asked Gorl

"What?"Asked Gnasty

"Where do we gonna live?"Asked Gutt

"On that ship?"Asked Blue Dragonfly name Strike

"Create the Settlement first! Then, we go to finds the gems!"Said Gnasty

"As you said sir!"Said Everyone

"Spyro and Cynder come here."Said Gnasty

"Yes sir General."Said Cynder

"What do you want us to do?"Asked Spyro

"I want you two to go out there and checking around that where natives live.

It's better that we known where they are. So we can stay away from there."Said Gnasty

"As you said."Said Spyro and Cynder and they run into the forest.

"Now... Terk!"Said Gnasty and Terk run down from the ship.

"What do you want me do sir?"Asked Terk

"Bring me a Roast Kiwi Bird."Said Gnasty

"As you said sir!"Said Terk and he's go to cooking a Roast Kiwi Bird for his boss.

3 Hours Later on the Sky upon Ponyville...

"The wind of this land is making me flying so fast!"Said Spyro

"But I'm still faster than you!"Said Cynder and she's fly pass him.

"Hey Cynder look!"Said Spyro and he's point down to Ponyville.

"I thinks that is a place where the natives are living."Said Spyro

"What about that?"Asked Cynder and she's point to Canterlot.

"They have two cities?"Asked Spyro

"This is mean we got a very big problem!"Said Cynder

Meanwhile in Ponyville at Train Station...

"AHHHH! Home Sweet Home!"Said Spike

"I can't wait to go and working again!"Said Applejack

"Me too! I have a lot of clothes to design!"Said Rarity

"Well... see you later girls!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly back to her house.

3 Hours Later at the Fangtown...

"General!"Said Cynder and she's land on the ground with Spyro.

"What is it?"Asked Gnasty

"We found two cities of the natives. And they're all ponies!"Said Spyro

"Interesting."Said Gnasty

"The ponies?! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Strike

"That was the funniest thing I ever heard!"Said Vandal

"This is true!"Said Cynder

"You have to believe us!"Said Spyro

"I will do that. After I'm go check this."Said Blue Dragon name Chaos

"Very well Chaos. If you want to do."Said Gnasty

"You know him?"Asked Cynder

"Me and his father help each other in a battle to defense Atlawas Tribe from the Apes!"Said Gnasty

"His father is an Atlawa."Asked Cynder

"I'm the adopted son of Kree, the current Chief of the Atlawas Tribe."Said Chaos

"Be careful."Said Spyro

"Well... see ya!"Said Chaos and he's fly up into the sky and go straight to Ponyville. Now the night time has come.

3 Hours Later in Povyville in Golden Oak Library...

"Twilight can I go to sleep now?"Asked Spike

"Of course you can."Said Twilight and she's fly up to looks at every books that she have.

"Now... everything is fine."Said Twilight and she's fly into her bedroom and sleep.

"Goodnight Spike."Said Twilight

"Goodnight Twilight."Said Spike

Meanwhile Outside of the Golden Oak Library...

"House as size of the ponies."Said Chaos and he's walk into the street. Unbeknownst, somepony is see him and follow him.

"I have to say that their construction projects are so kind of weak but so beautiful."Said Chaos then he's see that someone is following him.

"Let checks that place."Said Chaos and he's walk to the Town Square and go drink the water from the river near the Town Square.

Then, someone sneaking behind him but Chaos turn back ready to breath ice but he sees a black alicorn girl who is Princess Luna look at him with little fear.

"Umm..."Said Chaos when he was shock the beauty of Princess Luna. While he was stunted, she's run away from him.

"Wait!"Said Chaos and he's grab Princess Luna's tail.

"Can I know your name?"Asked Chaos

"L-Luna."Said Luna

"What?"Asked Chaos

"My name... is Princess Luna."Said Luna


	3. Discovering The Settlers

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 3 Discovering The Settlers

At Fangtown...

"It has been 4 hours now. Someone must go and find him!"Said Cynder

"You four!"Said Gnasty and he's point to Vandal,Hunter,Sparx and Strike

"Yes sir General!"Said Vandal,Hunter,Sparx and Strike

"Go and find Chaos right now!"Said Gnasty

"Be careful Hunter!"Said Bianca and she's kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry. I will be back. I'm promise."Said Hunter and he's go with the other into the forest.

"Hold on!"Said Gnasty

"Why General?"Asked Vandal

"You might need these two."Said Gnasty and Terk brings them the Death Hounds.

"ROARRR!"

3 Hours Later the Everfree Forest...

"So... where did you came from?"Asked Luna

"The Dragon Realms."Said Chaos

"What does it look like?"Asked Luna

"Well... similar to this land except... maybe... more dangerous and warmer... for a little."Said Chaos

"And why do you came to our land?"Asked Luna

"We wants gems. You knew what gems are right?"Asked Chaos

"Of course we knew about them all along."Said Luna

"And what is the name of this forest?"Asked Chaos

"Everfree Forest."Said Luna

"Looks less dangerous than the Ancient Grove if you ask me."Said Chaos

"Ancient Grove?"Asked Luna

"It is an forest at the end of the Silver River. Its most part are untouched by the civilization.

with the many mysterious and dangerous animals and plants in there. Believe me, that is a real dangerous place."Said Chaos

"Chaos!"Shouted Hunter

"My friends! Can't let them see that I'm with you!"Said Chaos and Luna fly to hide in the tree.

"There you are!"Said Hunter

"We have to go back to Settlement right now!"Said Sparx

"The General wants to know about the explore of you."Said Vandal

"Okay let's go."Said Chaos and he's follow them back to the Settlement but before he leaves,

he looks back at Luna and tell her to go back in the village where she came from.

3 Hours Later at the Fangtown...

"Now push the last one up!"Said Gutt

"As you said!"Said Blink and he's help the other push the last wall up.

"You guys build the Settlement so fast!"Said Chaos

"that's what we called teamwork! Without the help of the other tribes in the Dragon Realms. We're nothing!"Said Blink

"And this make us more civilized than the Savages of this land!"Said Flame

"Who are accept only their own kind!"Said Ember

"That was so rude."Said Chaos

"Chaos are you gonna say that these ponies are civilized?"Asked Gorl

"No! I mean umm... uhh... it's just... I'm mean that is too much rude! They are the sapient lifes too!"Said Chaos

"Now guys don't waste the time. We have to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."Said Spyro and he's go to sleep in his tent with Cynder.

"Okay."Said Flame

"As you said Spyro."Said Ember and he's go sleep in her tent with Flame. The others are go to sleep in their tents as well.

While the fews are surround the camp fire and guarding the Settlement.

Later in the Morning...

"Today is the day that we will go to find the gems!"Said Gnasty

"You heard the General! Grab the shovels,brings the bombs,axes and everything you need! We have a work to do!"Said Spyro

"Let's do it!"Said Everyone

Meanwhile in Ponyville in Golden Oak Library...

"Hey Twilight!"Said Applejack

"Hi Applejack! Hi Apple Bloom What's up?"Asked Twilight

"I want you to taste the first apple pie of Apple Bloom!"Said Applejack

"Well... okay!"Said Twilight and Spike gives her a fork.

"What're you waiting for Twilight? Eat up!"Said Apple Bloom and make the cute eyes to Twilight.

"Okay..."Said Twilight and she's put a fork in the pie and pull a piece of it and eat it.

"Well... it's not bad."Said Twilight

"YAY!"Said Apple Bloom

"Girls!"Said Rainbow Dash

"What's going on Rainbow Dash?!"Asked Twilight

"Look at that!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's point to the smoke that came from forest near the Smokey Mountain.

"A smoke?"Asked Twilight

"I wonders what's going on at there!"Said Applejack

Meanwhile in the Forest near the Smokey Mountain...

"BOOM!"

"Brings the cannons here!"Said Gorl and the Huge Gnorcs bring three cannons to him.

"Shoot the trees!"Said Gorl and the Huge Gnorcs shoot the trees with the cannons.

"Keep digging! Gems must be somewhere under there."Said Gnasty and other two Gnorc Shaprshooters

ride two Giant Snails to hit the trees and take them down.

"Now I have other thing to do."Said Gnasty and he's grab a flag of the Dragon Realms, walk on the hill and stick it down on top of the hill.

"That's look better."Said Gnasty

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

"Now Spike, send it!"Said Twilight and Spike burn the letter and it's float into the Royal Palace in Canterlot.

In Canterlot at the Royal Palace in the Throne Room, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna got the letter from Twilight and they read it.

"We better send the soldiers to see what happening at there."Said Celestia

"As no other choice. Princess Cadance! I need your husband and his men!"Said Luna

"As you said Princess Celestia."Said Cadance


	4. The War Has Begun

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 4 The War Has Begun

At the Forest near the Smokey Mountain...

"That's it! Keep digging. The gems must be somewhere!"Said Gnasty and he's grab a leg of Grilled Kiwi Bird and eat it.

"Found anything yet?"Asked Gnasty

"Only the rocks and dirts sir."Said Hunter

"And how long that we have to do this sir?"Asked Flame

"When we found the gems. And I means... a lot of... GEMS!"Said Gnasty

Behind the Trees...

"They're digging for gems?"Asked Shining

"There're more of them at the hill."Said Flash

"That are more than 400 now."Said Shining and he's sneak out to look at them closer.

"Terk!"Said Gnasty

"Yes sir!"Said Terk

"You take the rest of this meal."Said Gnasty and he's give a dish of Grilled Kiwi Bird to him and accident see Shining Armor.

"The Savages!"Said Terk

"Kill it!"Said Gnasty and the Gnorc Shaprshooters grab the muskets and shoot to him.

"Sir run back! Quickly!"Said Flash and Shining Armor run to Flash and the rest of his men and run away together.

"YAY!"Shouted Everyone

"Stop! Stop! STOP! They will return!"Said Gnasty

3 Hours Later at Ponyville...

"Twilight!"Shouted Shining Armor

"Bro! What was happened at there?!"Asked Twilight

"They trying to have your older brother killed!"Said Flash

"But why?"Asked Applejack

"Why they do this?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"They wants gems."Said Shining Armor

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! They can't do that! Those are mine! We must declare a war!"Said Rarity

"Rarity! That is too much greedy!"Said Twilight

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Fluttershy

"Yeah! What're we gonna do?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"I'll tell you what we will do! We gonna kick their butts! And get rid all of them! And throw them into Swamp of Hydra!"Said Rarity

"That's not help Rarity!"Said Applejack

"I hate them!"Said Rarity

"You gonna hate them because they're coming for gems?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Those gems are MINE!"Shouted Rarity

"Okay we get it! But don't we try to talk to them?"Asked Twilight

"They almost kill me!"Said Shining Armor

"Maybe they're defense themselves."Said Fluttershy

"They see us dangerous like we see them dangerous."Said Twilight

"I love this sentence!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Okay, okay... if you girls stand to talk to them. I'll tell about your decision to Princess Celestia."Said Shining Armor

"Thank you bro."Said Twilight

Later at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"We should give them a change. That is my sister's decision."Said Shining

"I'm agree with this."Said Luna

"Very well... if Twilight Sparkle wants to make a peach. So let it be."Said Celestia

Meanwhile at Fangtown...

"Cannons are ready now sir."Said Vandal

"Good!"Said Gnasty

"Sir!"Said Hunter

"What now?"Asked Gnasty

"The Moas,the Flying Mantarays and the Giant Snails are ready sir!"Said Hunter

"What about the Death Hounds?"Asked Gnasty

"I'll check on them sir."Said Hunter

"Umm... general?"Asked Cynder

"What're you doing?"Asked Spyro

"I gonna set an army to destroy those Savages! We should be lucky that the first encounter no ones get hurt.

But I know that it won't be that son long. So I decided to do this!"Said Gnasty

"Make a war?"Asked Cynder

"Yes! Cynder. The war has begun!"Said Gnasty

"And... when do we attack?"Asked Spyro

"Tomorrow... at the morning!"Said Gnasty

Behind the Tree...

"I must warn Luna and her people!"Said Chaos and he's fly to Ponyville.

Later at night in Ponyville...

"Luna? Where are you?"Asked Chaos

"I'm right here!"Said Luna

"Oh Luna I'm so happy to see you again!"Said Chaos and he's run to hug her.

"What're you doing here?"Asked Luna

"The settlers are plan to attack your cities! I'm here to warn you! And as that you're their leader. I need your help."Said Chaos

"Then we must talk to my sister."Said Luna

"Your sister?"Asked Chaos

"She is the ruler of Equestria. Come with me."Said Luna


	5. Time For The Showdown

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 5 Time For The Showdown

At Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"If this is true. We must gather an army!"Said Shining

"But Captain! You don't have any weapons or a change to againts them!"Said Chaos

"He's right. We have no change."Said Luna

"But Princess Luna. They try to kills me! Your people are Savages!"Said Shining

"We are no Savages! We accept everyone in the Dragon Realms. No matter what tribes they are!"Said Chaos

"We do like what you do too!"Said Shining

"And are you have the members that are non-ponies like you?"Asked Chaos

"Well... not much. But-"Said Shining

"We Dragons have the Sapient Cheetahs, Llamas, Dragonfiles and two type of Moles supporting our help!"Said Chaos

"How did you accept them?"Asked Twilight

"We're more civilize than you are."Said Chaos

"You gonna say we're the Savages?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"What?! No! How could the Savages being so cute like this?"Asked Chaos when he's look at Luna.

"If we do nothing. We won't survive from this!"Said Shining

Meanwhile at Fangtown...

"Where is he?!"Asked Gnasty

"Who?"Asked Sparx

"Chaos!"Said Gnasty

"I saw him!"Said Bianca

"Where is he?!"Asked Gnasty

"He's go straigth to the cities of the ponies General."Said Typhon

"Why he's go there?"Asked Gnasty

"We don't know about that sir."Said Typhon

"So don't just standing at here! Go and find him!"Said Gnasty

"Yes sir!"Said Typhon and he's fly to Canterlot.

3 Hours Later in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Where are you after all Chaos?"Asked Typhon and he's looking into the window and see Chaos with the ponies.

"I knew it! They captured him!"Said Typhon and he's fly back to Fangtown.

3 Hours Later at Fangtown...

"Sir!"Said Typhon

"Where is Chaos?"Asked Gnasty

"The Savages captured him!"Said Typhon

"WHat?!"Asked Vandal

"This is worst!"Said Sparx

"We have to do something!"Said Strike

"Agree with you! We must destroy them... NOW!"Said Gutt

"This is why I prepare an army! They can't be trust! We will move our force in the morning!"Said Gnasty

"YAY!"Shouted Everyone

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"So we have an agreement now. We are not do the war!"Said Luna

"But how are we gonna stop your people from attacking?"Asked Twilight

"This time might not too late. I hope so."Said Chaos

"Now... it's time for me to raise the sun up."Said Celestia

"Wait! What?!"Asked Chaos

"Chaos! Is something wrong?"Asked Fluttershy

"The settlers! They gonna attack Ponyville at this morning!"Said Chaos

"See! Just a trick of them! They wants us to be defenseless!"Said Shining

"No! It's not! You have to believe me!"Said Chaos

"How should I gonna believe in what did you say?"Asked Shining

"Because... this is the truth!"Said Chaos

3 Hours Later in Everfree Forest...

"There it is!"Said Flame

"Everyone follow me!"Said Gnasty and he's lead an army to destroy Ponyville.

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

"We must create defense!"Said Rainbow Dash

"How? They're not too far from here now!"Said Applejack

"We have to do something!"Said Twilight

"They have cannons and the things they called muskets. Don't have to talk about the creatures that they use to ride."Said Rarity

"Are you gonna saying we have to do nothing?"Asked Applejeck

"I know what I can do!"Said Pinkie Pie

"If you gonna say give them a party, be quite!"Said Rainbow Dash

"AWW!"Said Pinkie Pie

"They're coming!"Said Apple Bloom and she's run to hide in the Golden Oak Library with Sweetie Belle and Scootalo.

Then, Gnasty Gnorc and his army walk out from the Everfree Forest and confront the Ponies of Ponyville.

"STOP!"Shouted Chaos and he's glide down from the sky.

"Chaos?!"Asked Gnasty

"Chaos! What is the meaning of this?"Asked Doom

"Why are you on their side?"Asked Terror

"We're just misunderstanding about them! Like they misunderstanding us as well."Said Chaos

"How did you know about this?"Asked Blink

"I meet one of them."Said Chaos and Princess Luna glide down from the sky and stand with Chaos.

"We both can befriend with each others."Said Chaos

"If the war will be cause, we don't want to be the one who start it."Said Luna and everyone in army of Gnasty Gnorc dropping their weapons.

"What?! Why are you dropped your weapons?"Asked Gnasty

"They don't wanna fight us sir!"Said Cynder

"They didn't capture Chaos like Typhon had said!"Said Spyro

"Hey! Everyone can make a mistake!"Said Typhon

"But you still deserve this."Said Cynder and she's slap him at his face.

"Thanks."Said Typhon

"GRR!"

"Very well! I will start the war!"Said Gnasty and he's charge his club and shoot lightning from it to Princess Luna.

"NO!"Shouted Chaos and he's jump in between Princess Luna and the lightning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Chaos when the lightning hit at him.

"NO!"Shouted Strike

"He's shoot Chaos!"Said Sparx

"But he's in my way! It was his fault! Not me!"Said Gnasty

"Grab him!"Said Spyro and Vandal and Terror come to grab him with the rest and lock him up.

"You can't do this to me! Heads of all of you will out from your shoulders!"Said Gnasty and he was drag away by his men.

"Tie up his mouth!"Said Cynder and Terror put a rock into mouth of Gnasty.

Later at Fangtown...

"Is the ship ready?"Asked Vandal

"Hold on. Have a last cargo to load."Said Doom and Hunter and Gutt throw chained up Gnasty Gnorc into the boat.

Then, Gnasty spit the rock that was put by Terror into his mouth into the sea.

"Get me out of here! This is my order! Do it!"Said Gnasty but Atlas and his men ignoring him and paddle the boat to the ship.

"The ship is ready now sir."Said Bianca

"Wait! She's said she will come."Said Chaos and then Princess Luna appears out from the fog with her sister and the Ponies in Ponyville.

Then, the settlers start to took off their helmets and hoods and salute them as their new friends.

"I will be miss you."Said Luna and her tears start to fall.

"Go back home is the only way. He will dead if stay at here."Said Spyro

"You're always welcome at here."Said Celestia and Cynder and Bianca come and carry his mattress up and go on the ship.

"Goodbye."Said Chaos

"Goodbye."Said Luna

"Let's go home Princess."Said Twilight and she's walk back o Ponyville with Princess Celestia and Ponies of Ponyville.

"Okay everyone! Sail the ship!"Said Spyro

"You heard my boyfriend! Sail the ship!"Said Cynder

"As you two said!"Said Hunter and he's pull up and the ankle. Then, Princess Luna fly up into the sky and follow the ship as fast as she can

and she's stop at the cliff near the shore that Twilight and her friends are once come at their vacation.

Princess Luna and Chaos looking and giving each other a smile before the ship will sail away in the ocean and disappear.


End file.
